


Aragorn/Legolas - Oath We Pledged (one shot)

by SpottyFox129



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: aragornlegolas, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LOTR, M/M, Male Slash, MalexMale, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, can't get enough of this otp, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: On the eve of battle, tents of a dozen men set up and waiting for more aid as they prepare to fight for Minas Tirith. Aragorn's only hope, the dead man of dunharrow. but is Aragorn ready to become king? A restless night for Estel and knowing that his only comfort doesn't sleep, he seeks out his distraction.PGIndication/mention of sex.





	Aragorn/Legolas - Oath We Pledged (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> We're working on a longer fanfic now and hopefully will be finished and uploaded soon :)

\--------------------------

Late in the night, The warriors of Rohan gathered around their camp, waiting for more people to ride to Gondor's aid before they continue their three day ride to war. The camp was silent, the men settling in for the night. King Thèaden already in a deep slumber. But Aragorn couldn't sleep, neither could most the men. But luckily for Aragorn, Elves don't sleep. So who better to be in the company of Legolas.

Estel paced apprehensive in his tent, the warm breeze hitting the open doors making them flap in the wind, the sound was enough to drive any man crazy. The moment was coming for Aragorn to be king, Dead Men of Dunharrow dwell in the mountains - their oath unfulfilled and they remain ever cursed, Aragorn being the only one to release them. But how can he, their murderers, betrayers.

Restless and unable to come to a decision. Aragorn sought out the only person he knew would help ease his busy mind. He left the tent armed with only his sword, not even a torch. The Ranger headed towards Legolas' tent. Before stepping in he assured no eyes were on him before giving a gentle knock on the open flap and waited for a response.

" is there something you need, Aragorn?" A soft voice spoke from behind the Ranger. The slender Elf stood behind him with a hint of concern. Why would Aragorn be visiting at this late hour?

Aragorn quickly backed into the figure upon hearing his gentle voice from behind him. It still startled him but once he heard the voice he instantly knew who it was. "Legolas, I was looking for you. You startled me" He forced a chuckle as he turned his head to look to the elf.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you. " the young elf softly whispered. "You are troubled, I can see it in your eyes. " Legolas took a step back and turned away from Aragorn.

"Come with me." The elf continued before giving Aragorn a chance to speak.

"I was looking for Gimli but I supposed the company of an elf is much more pleasurable" The man teased taking the opportunity to speak while they walked, he didn't want Legolas to worry about him but being an elf he picks up on these things or Aragorn is just simply bad at hiding them.

The two walked to the edge of the hillside where their tents were laid out, the view below were more tents, men and horses, the smoke from the camp fires filled the air creating a misty cast over the land.

Aragorn stood beside his lover, grey eyes hovered over the camps as he let out a sigh. Seeing less hopeful then before. "More men will come, we can defeat the armies of Mordor for that I am staying hopeful for, at least in my heart" muttered the Ranger, his voice a low hum of a whisper.

The young elf turned his head upon hearing the soft hum of his lover's voice. His eyes locked on his and he gave him a comforting smile. " then your heart remains true. Don't let yourself fall into darkness. I need you with me, my love. "

The Ranger smiled shyly and lowered his head, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder to insure he stays safe and close out of his view. "And I You, Legolas. You need not worry for darkness is not the path I fall to, it is the one where my friends and kin lay dead on the grounds of Gondor and I could not aid them, that is worse than darkness." His voice choked at his words and a stray tear ran down his cheek.

"That is my only foreseeable outcome if I don't summon the dead, I am naught but a king, I'm just a Ranger"

" you are a king in my eyes. And to everyone else here, you are a leader. You will not fail us. " Legolas rested his hand on Aragorn's shoulder to comfort him. " if summoning the dead is your quest then you must take it. "

"They are murders" Muttered the Ranger, shifting his gaze to stare into his lovers ageless blue eyes, the way the stars lit his blonde silky hair so perfectly it was as if he strayed into a dream, looking into his eyes made Aragorn forget he was crying. "You will become an excellent king one day, my love"

Legolas blushed and smiled at the man " stop it, Estel. You are making it hard to focus on our topic. "

Bumping into him as a tease, a soft chuckle passed his lips as he placed a hand on the elf's back. "Am I?"

Without the elf expecting the man's intentions, Aragorn leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the elf's, turning him over so they are facing each other and placing his hands on his waist.

Legolas groaned softly not expecting his move at all. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, running his hands along Aragorn's body. His soft touch of his gentle hands lingered on places he knew the man likes. "You're such a tease, Estel. " the elf muttered between stops for breaths.

The men let a soft moan passed his lips, enjoying the pleasure he was getting from the elf. His gentle touch reaching the places that Aragorn liked and in return he ran quicker hands down the elf's body, exploring old places he's familiar with along his slender sensitive body.

Moving his head down kissing Legolas' neck playfully just to tease him further. "You're too desirable Legolas"

The young Elf chuckled softly with joy as the man's lips felt so good on his skin and his touch made him shiver. He tilted his head to the side to let Aragorn have better access. " we should go back to the tent. " he whispered.

Giving a soft chuckle as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, running his hands through the elf's hair. Pushing on him to force his lover to back into the tent, having a firm grip on his back to insure he doesn't fall.

He started backing up towards the tent knowing his lover will guide him. Once they got into the tent the young elf gently pushed the man onto the bed then crawled on top of him and started to undress him.

Holding onto the young elf's waist and pulling his legs around his slender body, wasting no time taking off his shirt and kissing his chest. Letting his mind wander to the hints he could do to the elf prince forgetting only for an hour his troubles and concerns, but not completely, they lingered but Legolas was insuring the man's pleasure was satisfied.

—-

After a few hours Aragorn fell asleep in Legolas' arms. He continued to gently stroke his lover's hair for a moment longer until slowly getting out of the bed and putting on some clothes and walked out. He stayed close to the tent knowing Aragorn may awake from a bad dream and need him. He watched the stars and waited.

——-

Leading his horse treading careful not to be seen by his companions. Campfire still cast the air with smoke, some men were still awake but it was mostly quiet. Thinking back to what Elrond told him, his words felt like a riddle in the men's eyes as his mind was on Legolas, he had found out that his lover had left him in his slumber after their intimacy, not surprising as Legolas seemed restless and eager to return to his post.

Slipping quietly away knowing that Éowyn from a fair still had eyes on him. He knew Gimli would already be fast asleep in his tent and Legolas would be keeping watch. His eyes scanned the area as he swiftly led his horse to the caves, thinking he made it without been seen he heard a familiar voice call to him, the scent of his pipe told Aragorn who it was.

"Where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn stopped his horse and turned to face the dwarf. "Not this time. this time you must stay, Gimli."

Gimli stood to his feet, his gaze drawn behind Aragorn.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

The Ranger turned his head to see who stepped out behind him, although he already knew who it was, he knew that soft voice anywhere, he couldn't even hide his excitement. Standing beside him was Legolas, leading his horse already tacked up and ready to go. Legolas gave Aragorn a smirk.

"You might as well accept it, we're going with you laddie"

He should be angry, but he wasn't. He exchanged glances with Gimli then gave a sigh and averted his gaze to Legolas, a smile covered his features as his eyes locked on the elf's. 

\---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!! Please give a kudos and remember to write a comment and tell us what you think!! <3


End file.
